Shifted Rose
by ZarcromHex
Summary: If the beginnings were different how would the story change, if things were discovered sooner what would be different, if evil found innocence how would it mingle. (this is a story I posted on AO3 a while ago and wasn't sure if i was gonna continue as its not to well written just let me know if you want more.)
1. Enter: Ruby

A red cloak wearing girl around the age of 15 stood looking through magazines in the back of a dust shop while listening to her favorite song red like roses. While she was pouring over a copy of Dust to Guns a hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her backwards. Pulling of her hood she looked behind her and saw a man holding a sword towards her. "Are you… robbing me?" the girl inquired with a glint in her silver eyes. The man responded "well duh." "ohhhhh.".

A man with a bowler hat and a cane stood at a desk looking at a cowering older man while two other men flanked him with swords drawn. "Take my money, I don't want any trouble." "of course you don't" he said with a kind smile that didn't reach his eyes. Than he glanced to the other two men as well as the two guarding the door and said without a smile. "Get the dust."

As the men went to the dust dispensers they were interrupted by a flash of black and red and roses and the glass of the store broke outward. As they looked out they saw the the red cloaked girl standing over a knocked out goon with her scythe easily larger than herself resting on her shoulder. They all stared blankly at her until the bowler hat man broke the silence "well… get her."

Once the had surrounded her they charged, when they brought their swords to where she had been standing moments before they hit only open air and a couple roses by the time the man with the cane noticed her she was standing a couple feet in front of him to the left and when he was about to call to the idiots he was working with they all collapsed. Confused he lifted his cane and aimed it at the speedy red girl and a small scope popped up on the bottom of his cane revealing a barrel of a rifle. "Sorry red but this is where we part." he shot and a red bullet lodged itself in the ground between the two of them and it burst spewing smoke everywhere.

By the time the girl stopped coughing and the smoke had mostly cleared the man was already at the top of a fire escape and she heard the engines of a ship at the top. Before she went after the bowler man she went to check on the shop owner. Upon finding him unharmed she proceeded to dash to the fire escape after the man.

Once she reached the top she saw a ship taking off with the man cackling down at her as it went, before she could dash forward to try and intercept the take of a women with her face obscured and glowing red arms shot fire at the scythe wielder. Noticing it was too late to avert her course she prepared to be burned only to be stopped by an invisible force. As the ship escaped out of range a women in a tight fitting blouse and skirt walked towards the red girl. "What do you think your doing child."

"If it were up to me I would commend you for saving the shop and assuring the shopkeepers safety, than I would slap your wrists for willingly running towards a known criminal such as Roman Torchwick, as well as-" she was interrupted as a man in a green vest wearing a suit and a green tie with white hair walked into the open carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Once he had sat down and placed the cookies in front of her. After she had amazingly finished the plate in a rather short amount of time he began. "Do you know who I am?" "you're professor ozpin, headmaster at beacon academy." she responded. "Yes, now what would a small girl such as yourself be doing wielding such a dangerous weapon as a scythe? And fighting dangerous criminals no less?" he questioned. "WellI'vealwayswantedtobeahuntressandIwastaughthowtouseascythbymyuncleand-" "calm down your not in trouble. How would you like to join my school." she smiled rather widely "I would love too."

Once the girl had went on her merry way the taller woman stared down at the professor. "Why did you invite her to beacon?" "whatever do you mean?" he said coldly. "Those men with roman, one is barely recovering, three of them are in a coma and one is dead from blunt force trauma." "you know how difficult it is to wield a scythe I would say this is a rather favorable outcome, it could have been much worse had she not been there, dust could be in rather unsavory hands and an innocent could have been hurt, she clearly has semblance control well beyond that of many of beacons own freshman, she is wasted spending two more years at signal." the woman sighed "of course very well then."

A group of people wearing dark robes standing in a dimly lit room with their faces covered sat at a round table talking. "Did everything go as planned?" a women with familiar tattoos inquired to the rest. "Somewhat the women almost got in the way but it worked out in the end." a man with a cane resting to the side of his chair stated. The shortest one of them just laughed "eh, coulda been worse." the tattoo girl chuckled "very well the plan proceeds then, now we can act even sooner than anticipated. Just keep them away from the old city yes?" she addressed to the shortest one. The short one mused "I'll do my best, no promises." she stated gleefully. "Very well"

 **Days later…**

"Ruuuubbbbyyyyyy." a comet of yellow shot across the airship slamming into the small red hair girl. "Ouch, hi yang what was that for." the girl known as yang shot up and squeezed the smaller girl. "What do you mean of course I'm gonna be excited that my baby sister is gonna be with at beacon, one I haven't spent a lot of time with since she started training with a scythe." "yah yah ok but could you loosen up your choking me." Yang released her but not after giving her another excited squeeze causing Ruby to squeak.

As they left the airship they were so distracted by the huge school around them they didn't notice as they almost walked into a cart full of boxes that said S.D.C. on them but before they had a chance to run into them a blacked haired girl with golden eyes and a black bow on top of her head stopped them. "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU DOLTS." a white haired girl in a white dress with pale skin exclaimed at them. "We didn't hit you, you don't have to yell." "hmph, you're lucky someone was paying attention before you idiots blew us all up. Do you know what's in these boxes?" she glared accusingly. Before either Ruby or Yang could respond the black haired girl started "don't get me wrong I wasn't doing it for you _schnee_ I just didn't want these two to get involved with the shady dealings of the Schnee Dust Company on their first day here." the white haired girl stared in disbelief before stomping angrily off with her servants pushing the cart along after her "thanks." the two girls started turning toward the black haired girl only to find her walking away without another word. "Well, that was… interesting?" Yang said looking confused. "Yah, hopefully not everyone is that weird."


	2. initiation

***rubys thoughts***

 ** _flashbacks_ **

**Chapter Text**

Initiation Day…..

All the new students were lined up on different silver platforms at the top of a cliff listening to Professor Ozpin's description of the initiation. "You will be launched separately into the forest below and employ your own landing strategy. There the first person you make eye contact with is the person who will be your partner for the four years you are here. Then you must make it to the end of the forest get the relics at a temple there and make your way back. Do not hesitate to kill everything in your way. Or you will die." Ruby prepared herself to be launched. she was wearing her normal red and black combat skirt and corset, and red cloak. she heard another classmate inquiring as to what a landing strategy meant but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was trying to figure out which of here classmates she would seek out once the test was started. She saw the invincible girl Pyrrha Nikos, but her uptight super goody-twoshoes persona wasn't all that appealing to ruby. Next she checked the bratty Schnee from the first day and instantly skipped over her, the boy who was asking about the landing strategy was clearly inexperienced definitely no, the super hyper-active girl who she thinks is named Nora seemed to be completely infatuated by the green robed calm boy who's name is Ren, that's a no go for those two, she thought that the most likely options are Yang or the dark haired girl who saved them earlier, but the black haired girl looked suspicious of everything and ruby coulda sworn she saw her bow twitch, no she didn't wanna be involved with an overly suspicious person for her own reasons, Yang it was then.

After being launched into the forest Ruby dashed off in the direction she saw Yang go. "Gotta find yang, gotta find yang, gotta find yang." she said aloud as the ran through the forest almost running directly into a white haired girl. ***Shit*.** as soon as they made eye contact the white haired girl set off dragging Ruby by the hood of here cloak. "By no means does this make us friends." she said angrily as she dragged her away. "Yay…." Ruby said sarcastically.

As they made there way deeper into the forest it became increasingly more obvious that the Schnee- she now knew was named Weiss -had no idea where she was going but refused to admit it. "It's this way." ***Nope.*** "ummm, maybe this way." ***Not that way either.*** "Weiss just admit it you're lost." "I don't see you finding the way." she replied in a huff. "Yah but at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." *Which I do.* before the haughty girl could respond they heard a screech and a shadow fell over them, barely managing to avoid the barrage of sharp feathers that came down where they had just been standing. ***Nevermore.*** "nevermore!" Ruby rolled her eyes, than grinned in a not so nice way. "I have an idea." Ruby jumped back grabbed Weiss and launched herself using her scythe and boosting using her high impact sniper kickback to shoot herself and Weiss higher until she grabbed onto the nevermores claws. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Weiss who had been screaming the whole way up yelled from the other claw at her partner. ***Mayyybee.*** she just laughed in response.

Later at a temple…..

Yang and Blake had just made it to the temple and had taken a relic when they heard a scream from the forest. When they turned towards the forest they saw Pyrrha running out of the forest with a deathstalker behind her, while Jaune held onto the stalkers tail for dear life. Across from them an ursa stalked out of the trees and collapsed dropping an excited Nora and an exhausted Ren. Ren was in the process of berating Nora for riding an ursa when Ruby came falling from the sky lading next to Yang. "Rubes!" "Yannggg!" Ruby and Yang Hugged and Weiss came flying after her landing near Ruby. "WHY DID YOU THINK RIDING A NEVERMORE WAS A GOOD IDEA!?" she screamed at Ruby. Ruby just shrugged and was about to respond when Jaune came flying into a pillar of the nearby temple. Ruby grabbed a relic and yelled to everyone. "Lets get outa here!"

As they made a mad dash towards the cliff they ran through another section of the abandoned temple with the deathstalker on their tale and a nevermore flying over them and circling back towards them. As they were crossing a bridge the nevermore shot another volley of feathers shattering the bridge and separating them, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang on one side, with Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune on the other. As Jaune started directing his team to chop off the tail of the stalker and eventually kill it, Ruby could not help but think. *maybe he could be useful in a fight after all* but she had other things to worry about. As the rest of her group were putting a beating on the nevermore she thought up a plan. "Yang Knock that pidgeon into the cliff face, Weiss freeze it there then prepare to launch something with you're glyphs, Blake use your ribbon and prepare a slingshot!" as they got set up and the nevermore was stuck to the cliff face she jumped onto the middle of the slingshot with her scythe underneath her. "Weiss, think you can make the shot?" Ruby shot a mocking glance at Weiss. "Humph." "you can't?" "of course I can you dolt." she shot ruby at the nevermore and ruby placed the sharp end of her scythe to its neck. Weiss placed speed Glyphs vertically up the cliff as ruby used her semblance combined with the kickback of her rifle to speed up to the top dragging the nevermore with her. Once at the top she stopped.

Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune had just finished of the deathstalker and were looking up toward the nevermore which was writhing and screeching under the scythe-wielders blade for a full minute before ruby shot another bullet and removed it head from its body. Then she caught the head and watched as it disappeared. No one saw her from where she was but she was grinning very, very widely.

That night after the teams had been named, with Jaune the leader of team JNPR, Comprised of himself, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. And Ruby as the leader of team RWBY, comprised of herself, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stood talking in his office. "But why make her the leader of a team, not only is she two years younger than the rest of her team, that itself would cause problems, but not only that today when they went up agaisnt that nevermore, she seemed to enjoy torturing it before she killed it." Ozpin frowned at her. "While yes it was weird you were there when she said her blade got stuck and it wouldn't finish the job without a shot, but I understand your concerns, we will keep an eye on her, as for her leadership role, I think it obvious by her quick thinking in the field that she should be the leader, is that all?" "yes yes."

Flashback….

 _7-year old Yang Xiao-long was dragging 5-Year old Ruby Rose into the forest with a wagon. This was a year after the death of Summer Rose Rubys mom and Ruby had spoken only when necessary since her untimely demise. As they went deeper in they had been surrounded by beowulfs and Yang had been knocked against a tree and rendered unconscious, as ruby watched a grim stand over her about to dig its fangs into her throat ruby yelled and squeezed her eyes shut. Seconds went by and ruby opened her eyes, it seemed as though time had stopped, the snow that had been falling had frozen in the middle of its decent, the grim stood still poised to kill the unknowing Yang. "w-what h-happend?" Ruby stuttered confused at the spectacle before her. "You happend silly girl." a mysterious voice of a women shook the little girls mind as it spoke. "Wh-ho are you?" "just a friend my little flower, now you don't want another loved one dying on you, do you." Ruby frantically shook her head. "C-course not." "Then do you want me to give you power- or really -show you power you already have to save your loved ones?" the voice sounded sinister but calming at the same time and ruby simply nodded. "Very well little flower, dont tell other of me or you won't be able to protect them." "ok."_

 _When time had resumed ruby had appeared in front of the grimm in between it and yang with her had embedded into its throat when she pulled it out the grimm gurgled and its red eyes eyes went dark, as it dissipated into smoke the black tar like blood that ruby had been staring at on her hands disappeared as well. When the other beowulfs stalked forward she looked up at them with inhuman glowing silver eyes, they stopped and began to back away. Then a flash of grey and red and they start to disappear like the one before. Standing in their midst was a grey haired man who began to rush over to Ruby and Yang as Ruby started to collapse. "U-uncle Qrow?" Ruby Stammered as she blacked out._

 _Neither Qrow nor Yang really knew what happened that day, Ruby merely said that qrow had got there in time, Yang believed her but Qrow remained suspicious but didn't press any further._

 _8 years passed and Ruby did not hear from the women again until that fateful day where she was walking through a bigger city in vale with her Uncle and Sister when she heard it. "My little flower, watch that man two paces in front of you he wants to hurt you and your family." "WHAT!?" she said out loud. "What's wrong Rubes?" Yang and Qrow looked at her worriedly, "nothing, sorry it's fine. I need to go to the bookstore real quick i'll meet you at the restaurant." she dashed off following the man the voice had been talking about before they could question her further._

 _Once she had followed him for a couple blocks he ducked into an alley. "Kill him while he's distracted" Ruby almost choked on herself. "Kill him? Why?" "do you want your loved ones to die?" Ruby shook her head. "Then trust me and do it." once sh found the man she snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall, as he slid down she sat on top of him and strangled him with both arms, when she looked into his eyes and saw fear she loosened her grasp. "What are you doing kill him." the voice growled in her head. "But he-" before she could continue he grabbed a bottle and smashed it over her head causing blood to dribble over her eye blinding her. He threw her off and started to run. "See he wants to hurt you quickly before he escapes." Ruby picked up one of the bigger shards of glass and ran after him, before he had cleared the alley she used her semblance leapt onto his back and slashed his throat with the makeshift knife, blood spurted onto the ground and wall of the alley. Huffing and and trying to catch her breath, 13-year old Ruby leaned against the wall and closed her eyes when she opened them she looked at herself in the metal pieces that littered the ground and put her hand to her mouth. She was smiling, a wide excited smile… why was she doing that? "Well done my little flower, though you still have much to learn. Go wash up somewhere so you don't get unwanted attention. And considering your success, I think a little pet name is out of place don't you? How about…. My little reaper." Ruby only responded with a bigger smile. Why, why did she do that, there was blood everywhere horrible, gross smelling, nasty, amazingly beautiful, blood._

 _Once she had washed up she headed into the restaurant and walked straight up to Qrow. "teach me how to use a scythe."_


	3. How It Began

***rubys thoughts***

 ** _flashbacks_ **

**Chapter Text**

Initiation Day…..

All the new students were lined up on different silver platforms at the top of a cliff listening to Professor Ozpin's description of the initiation. "You will be launched separately into the forest below and employ your own landing strategy. There the first person you make eye contact with is the person who will be your partner for the four years you are here. Then you must make it to the end of the forest get the relics at a temple there and make your way back. Do not hesitate to kill everything in your way. Or you will die." Ruby prepared herself to be launched. she was wearing her normal red and black combat skirt and corset, and red cloak. she heard another classmate inquiring as to what a landing strategy meant but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was trying to figure out which of here classmates she would seek out once the test was started. She saw the invincible girl Pyrrha Nikos, but her uptight super goody-twoshoes persona wasn't all that appealing to ruby. Next she checked the bratty Schnee from the first day and instantly skipped over her, the boy who was asking about the landing strategy was clearly inexperienced definitely no, the super hyper-active girl who she thinks is named Nora seemed to be completely infatuated by the green robed calm boy who's name is Ren, that's a no go for those two, she thought that the most likely options are Yang or the dark haired girl who saved them earlier, but the black haired girl looked suspicious of everything and ruby coulda sworn she saw her bow twitch, no she didn't wanna be involved with an overly suspicious person for her own reasons, Yang it was then.

After being launched into the forest Ruby dashed off in the direction she saw Yang go. "Gotta find yang, gotta find yang, gotta find yang." she said aloud as the ran through the forest almost running directly into a white haired girl. ***Shit*.** as soon as they made eye contact the white haired girl set off dragging Ruby by the hood of here cloak. "By no means does this make us friends." she said angrily as she dragged her away. "Yay…." Ruby said sarcastically.

As they made there way deeper into the forest it became increasingly more obvious that the Schnee- she now knew was named Weiss -had no idea where she was going but refused to admit it. "It's this way." ***Nope.*** "ummm, maybe this way." ***Not that way either.*** "Weiss just admit it you're lost." "I don't see you finding the way." she replied in a huff. "Yah but at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." *Which I do.* before the haughty girl could respond they heard a screech and a shadow fell over them, barely managing to avoid the barrage of sharp feathers that came down where they had just been standing. ***Nevermore.*** "nevermore!" Ruby rolled her eyes, than grinned in a not so nice way. "I have an idea." Ruby jumped back grabbed Weiss and launched herself using her scythe and boosting using her high impact sniper kickback to shoot herself and Weiss higher until she grabbed onto the nevermores claws. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Weiss who had been screaming the whole way up yelled from the other claw at her partner. ***Mayyybee.*** she just laughed in response.

Later at a temple…..

Yang and Blake had just made it to the temple and had taken a relic when they heard a scream from the forest. When they turned towards the forest they saw Pyrrha running out of the forest with a deathstalker behind her, while Jaune held onto the stalkers tail for dear life. Across from them an ursa stalked out of the trees and collapsed dropping an excited Nora and an exhausted Ren. Ren was in the process of berating Nora for riding an ursa when Ruby came falling from the sky lading next to Yang. "Rubes!" "Yannggg!" Ruby and Yang Hugged and Weiss came flying after her landing near Ruby. "WHY DID YOU THINK RIDING A NEVERMORE WAS A GOOD IDEA!?" she screamed at Ruby. Ruby just shrugged and was about to respond when Jaune came flying into a pillar of the nearby temple. Ruby grabbed a relic and yelled to everyone. "Lets get outa here!"

As they made a mad dash towards the cliff they ran through another section of the abandoned temple with the deathstalker on their tale and a nevermore flying over them and circling back towards them. As they were crossing a bridge the nevermore shot another volley of feathers shattering the bridge and separating them, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang on one side, with Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune on the other. As Jaune started directing his team to chop off the tail of the stalker and eventually kill it, Ruby could not help but think. *maybe he could be useful in a fight after all* but she had other things to worry about. As the rest of her group were putting a beating on the nevermore she thought up a plan. "Yang Knock that pidgeon into the cliff face, Weiss freeze it there then prepare to launch something with you're glyphs, Blake use your ribbon and prepare a slingshot!" as they got set up and the nevermore was stuck to the cliff face she jumped onto the middle of the slingshot with her scythe underneath her. "Weiss, think you can make the shot?" Ruby shot a mocking glance at Weiss. "Humph." "you can't?" "of course I can you dolt." she shot ruby at the nevermore and ruby placed the sharp end of her scythe to its neck. Weiss placed speed Glyphs vertically up the cliff as ruby used her semblance combined with the kickback of her rifle to speed up to the top dragging the nevermore with her. Once at the top she stopped.

Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune had just finished of the deathstalker and were looking up toward the nevermore which was writhing and screeching under the scythe-wielders blade for a full minute before ruby shot another bullet and removed it head from its body. Then she caught the head and watched as it disappeared. No one saw her from where she was but she was grinning very, very widely.

That night after the teams had been named, with Jaune the leader of team JNPR, Comprised of himself, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. And Ruby as the leader of team RWBY, comprised of herself, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stood talking in his office. "But why make her the leader of a team, not only is she two years younger than the rest of her team, that itself would cause problems, but not only that today when they went up agaisnt that nevermore, she seemed to enjoy torturing it before she killed it." Ozpin frowned at her. "While yes it was weird you were there when she said her blade got stuck and it wouldn't finish the job without a shot, but I understand your concerns, we will keep an eye on her, as for her leadership role, I think it obvious by her quick thinking in the field that she should be the leader, is that all?" "yes yes."

Flashback….

 _7-year old Yang Xiao-long was dragging 5-Year old Ruby Rose into the forest with a wagon. This was a year after the death of Summer Rose Rubys mom and Ruby had spoken only when necessary since her untimely demise. As they went deeper in they had been surrounded by beowulfs and Yang had been knocked against a tree and rendered unconscious, as ruby watched a grim stand over her about to dig its fangs into her throat ruby yelled and squeezed her eyes shut. Seconds went by and ruby opened her eyes, it seemed as though time had stopped, the snow that had been falling had frozen in the middle of its decent, the grim stood still poised to kill the unknowing Yang. "w-what h-happend?" Ruby stuttered confused at the spectacle before her. "You happend silly girl." a mysterious voice of a women shook the little girls mind as it spoke. "Wh-ho are you?" "just a friend my little flower, now you don't want another loved one dying on you, do you." Ruby frantically shook her head. "C-course not." "Then do you want me to give you power- or really -show you power you already have to save your loved ones?" the voice sounded sinister but calming at the same time and ruby simply nodded. "Very well little flower, dont tell other of me or you won't be able to protect them." "ok."_

 _When time had resumed ruby had appeared in front of the grimm in between it and yang with her had embedded into its throat when she pulled it out the grimm gurgled and its red eyes eyes went dark, as it dissipated into smoke the black tar like blood that ruby had been staring at on her hands disappeared as well. When the other beowulfs stalked forward she looked up at them with inhuman glowing silver eyes, they stopped and began to back away. Then a flash of grey and red and they start to disappear like the one before. Standing in their midst was a grey haired man who began to rush over to Ruby and Yang as Ruby started to collapse. "U-uncle Qrow?" Ruby Stammered as she blacked out._

 _Neither Qrow nor Yang really knew what happened that day, Ruby merely said that qrow had got there in time, Yang believed her but Qrow remained suspicious but didn't press any further._

 _8 years passed and Ruby did not hear from the women again until that fateful day where she was walking through a bigger city in vale with her Uncle and Sister when she heard it. "My little flower, watch that man two paces in front of you he wants to hurt you and your family." "WHAT!?" she said out loud. "What's wrong Rubes?" Yang and Qrow looked at her worriedly, "nothing, sorry it's fine. I need to go to the bookstore real quick i'll meet you at the restaurant." she dashed off following the man the voice had been talking about before they could question her further._

 _Once she had followed him for a couple blocks he ducked into an alley. "Kill him while he's distracted" Ruby almost choked on herself. "Kill him? Why?" "do you want your loved ones to die?" Ruby shook her head. "Then trust me and do it." once sh found the man she snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall, as he slid down she sat on top of him and strangled him with both arms, when she looked into his eyes and saw fear she loosened her grasp. "What are you doing kill him." the voice growled in her head. "But he-" before she could continue he grabbed a bottle and smashed it over her head causing blood to dribble over her eye blinding her. He threw her off and started to run. "See he wants to hurt you quickly before he escapes." Ruby picked up one of the bigger shards of glass and ran after him, before he had cleared the alley she used her semblance leapt onto his back and slashed his throat with the makeshift knife, blood spurted onto the ground and wall of the alley. Huffing and and trying to catch her breath, 13-year old Ruby leaned against the wall and closed her eyes when she opened them she looked at herself in the metal pieces that littered the ground and put her hand to her mouth. She was smiling, a wide excited smile… why was she doing that? "Well done my little flower, though you still have much to learn. Go wash up somewhere so you don't get unwanted attention. And considering your success, I think a little pet name is out of place don't you? How about…. My little reaper." Ruby only responded with a bigger smile. Why, why did she do that, there was blood everywhere horrible, gross smelling, nasty, amazingly beautiful, blood._

 _Once she had washed up she headed into the restaurant and walked straight up to Qrow. "teach me how to use a scythe."_


	4. The Way it Goes

A figure stood in the bay of a bullhead gliding above the clouds and the city, clad in white dress pants with a white button down shirt with a black bullet sash, on top of everything a white tailcoat lay across her back to her ankles, everything was covered in randomly placed red splotches of varying sizes and shades, from a distance it looked to be normal design, on closer inspection it is obvious that the splotches are indeed, blood stains. Obscuring the figures face was a full head alpha beowulf grimm mask with the eye holes covered in dark mesh making the eyes not visible from the outside.

Next to the bloody white figure sat a familiar man with a bowler hat and cane. "Nervous red?"

"Hah, as if, just excited. Been awhile since I was on a mission." She responded while spinning one of two kurenai like blades made out of tempered glass. The man known as Roman Torchwick just shrugged.

"I don't know maybe you're out of practice. Sure you don't want to borrow any of my boys?"

"nah, I'll be fine, being in a huntsman school doesn't exactly make it easy to be 'out of practice'. Why you worried about me to~rchy?"

"yah right, if I let you get hurt when I could prevent it the queen would kill me, and probably not quickly." he responded with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Just make sure you get in get out."

"alrighty torchy, so what is the name of this place anyway." the grimm masked girl leaned out trying to see her target.

"It's a small store called Dust to Dust." The girl frowned at that. "What, why am I doing grunt work?"

"oi I'm not a grunt." The girl merely laughed him off.

"Anyway, ever since our little er…. Altercation, the cops have been closely guarding the rest of the dust shops in the town."

"oh I got you now."

"s~ooo red, why don't you get the blood off your clothes?"

"Because, I like the color and the, smell, and the amazing memories behind each stain." she excitedly pointed to a stain near her shoulder.

"Like this one, I got this one when I slit the throat of a Schnee advisor. Almost didn't make it out of that one." she chuckled while reminiscing of the past hit.

Than her smile grew as she remembered something. "Hey torchy guess who's on my team at beacon."

Torchwick just frowned. "How would I know red."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Bleh, you're no fun. Its Weiss Schnee."

Torchwick almost spat out his cigar in surprise. "WHAT, the heiress is on your team."

"Hahaha, knew that'd get you, yeah she's on my team, not only that but she's my partner. Aint fate funny like that."

Roman groaned. He did not say anything but he was thinking about all the things that could go wrong in this situation. "Don't worry about it torchy they don't suspect a thing. But that's not all, my half sister, as well as the person I think adam is looking for, are also on my team."

This time he just sighed. "Looks like you're in for an interesting school year red." then he looked down and shrugged. "It seems we're here red, have some fun, just not to much, we don't want you found out."

"I know, I'm not flashy like you torchy, in and out like a flash." before he could protest she jumped out of the already lowering bullhead and landed on the roof of a dust shop. After steadying herself she crept up to the ledge and looked down onto the street below where 2 cops were standing guard looking thoroughly bored. **I'll just have to change that now won't I.**

Then she leapt down into the alleyway next to the store and kicked a glass bottle into a wall shattering it, and she hid herself as the cops charged into the alley with their guns readied. **amateurs.** she thought huskily as they walked side by side right past her without leaving one to watch the others back. A mistake she was surely going to make use of. She slinked up behind them and wrapped her arms around them with her twin glass knives held to their throats. They both took a gasp of air.

"Hiya boys." she said with a gleeful smile. Oh how shes missed this. Before either could bring their weapons to bear she had already slit the one on the lefts throat and using the handle of her right handed knife she crushed the rights windpipe. Snickering as he collapsed holding his his hands to his bruised throat croaking as he tried to scream, and failed. She threw the dead one to the side and looked sadly at his body. **too bad I couldn't have more fun with that one I guess one will do.**

As she stalked toward the live one as he writhed under her happy little smile, he couldn't believe someone so cute and childlike could cause him so much fear.

Ruby was getting more excited at the prospect of playing with her new toy when an arrow flew through the air and embedded itself in the terrified man's chest he looked down in disbelief and pain as he slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind him, he collapsed as the arrow that had stuck in him vanished into ash.

The grimm masked girl was furious at the death of her new plaything and spun around to look at the shooter. A woman with black hair, fiery eyes, and a long dress infused with dust stood there, seemingly mocking the shorter girl before her.

"We have a mission to do, we don't have time for you to play aro-" before she even finished her sentence she was shoved against the wall with two elbows digging into her shoulder and knives placed on her throat. Her mocking attitude changed to that of fear as she could have sworn she saw silver through those mesh covered eyes.

"It's not your job to question what I do, Cii~ndy, just make sure you do what you need to do, and I'll do what I need to do. Or if you wanna play rough I could just slip this knife into your pretty little throat."

The woman gagged trying not to move much to avoid the knives blades as she spoke. "You can't, you need me."

Ruby just laughed. "Oh I'm sure the queen could find someone else." "now now, my little reaper, while I could find someone else that would set the plan back for awhile, do you mind playing nice, at least for a bit longer." a voice said inside her head.

The knife-wielder growled as she backed away, and the taller woman glared at her as she started to check for cuts on her neck. "Oh Saley, Cindy knows I'm just playin around. Aint that right cindy." regaining her usually jovialness she slung an arm lazily around the woman known as cinders shoulder. The woman just grunted and shrugged off the smaller girls arm.

"Aw~w don't be like that cindy, it was all in god fun." "whatever can we just get this done." the taller woman began to walk to the side entrance of the store and melted the lock away. "Fine fine, I swear all of you are so uptight."

When the two woman walked into the store a group of people wearing simplistic half-face grimm masks came around the corner and followed after them into the store. "Gather it up." The black haired woman stated to the men, as they started to gather up the dust the girl with the full-face mask walked over to a wall and put three scratch marks- a symbol of the white fang -into the wall.

Once everything had been grabbed and they walked out and made their way to the roof again to be picked up by the bullhead that brought ruby there.

Roman leaned out and said. "Everything go well, wouldn't want to tell the queen there was a complication on my watch. The girl in the full mask folded her arms across her chest and grunted. "No it didn't go well, cindy spoiled my fun, it was totally boring."

Roman just shrugged. "Usually boring is good." "not when you wanted to have fun, man what a wet blanket, all yall. Ruinin my fun." she slouched into a seat as the bullhead took off and pouted under her mask. The black haired girl just frowned and ignored her as Roman laughed.

"Where have _you_ been." Weiss stated pointing at Ruby as she walked into the dorm room.

"Oh you know, training." she replied with a smirk.


	5. Warning

**Warning: This coming school year ill be working 2 jobs as well as going to college so dont expect regular updates.**

 **At the same time im not the most motivated or confident writer but ill try and post whenever I can.**

 **Sorry in advance if I only manage to get a chapter every month or 2, maybe longer depending.**

 **On top of all that I get incessant Migraines which put a strain in pretty much everything. Sorry again.**

 **Reviews appreciated.**


	6. Saving Everyone

**Beacon Academy, 6:00 AM, Day After Initiation.**

Ruby sat up in her bed and looked around confused. _***Right I'm at beacon*.**_ Than she pouted, remembering lasts nights robbery. _***Man, last night was so boring, didn't even get to play, stupid cinder and her meany-face fireballs***_ she looked around at her slumbering teammates. _***still, pretty soon I can save them all, all my family.***_

 **8:00 AM**

Ruby walked back into the room after spending the past 2 hours training in the simulation room. Looking around she saw that the rest of the girls still were not up yet, but beginning to stir. Smirking to herself ruby went over to her bags and fished out a silver object.

Tip-toeing over to the side of the sleeping-beauty known as Weiss she took a deep breath and blew. A crude high-pitched shriek was heard throughout beacon.

As the heiress fell onto the floor and started berating Ruby and Yang groaned and flopped back down on her bed, Ruby's attention was brought to blake or rather her head, she was messaging one side of her bow discreetly and the other side, twitched minutely.

 _ ***Oohhh, I knew it, she is the one Adam is looking for.***_ before Blake could notice her staring she brought her attention back to the grumpy heiress.

"What is wrong with you, must you wake us in such an unreasonable manner."

Ruby just shrugged. "You're up aren't you." her only response was a frustrated huff before she went to the shower.

Once everyone had finished showering and were standing in the middle of the room Ruby decided it was time to start there first order of business.

"Allrrr-ighhhtt team RWBY are first mission starts now."

Weiss just stared at her confused. Before Yang spoke up. "We have to decorate. Duh."

"Yah, Bonzai." "Bonzai." Weiss just facepalmed, and they went to work making their room more homey.

Once everyone had unpacked all of their stuff, the beds were precariously stacked in the middle of the room.

"We could ditch some of our stuff." Yang said Hesitantly. "Or we could ditch the beds, AA-NNDD make bunk beds." the crimson reaper stated enthusiastically.

Weiss was the only one to voice concerns over a potentially dangerous situation, but was overruled by a three to one vote.

After successfully making the hanging death traps and ensuring that a gust of wind wouldn't cause a messy disaster, Ruby flopped down on her bed with a folder.

"Alright team, now that we finished decorating our second mission is CLASSES!. Wait, why am I getting excited about classes, classes are boring, and lame, and don't include any stabb-"

"RUBY!" WBY interupted. "Oh, right, sorry. So are first class today is at nine O-clo-."

She was interrupted by an Wiess who was freaking out. "Nine o-clock, its eight fifty-five you dunce." and she rushed out the room.

 _ ***jeez talk about rude they interrupt me like all the time. errr***_ "To class!"

As team RWBY rushed out after Weiss, team JNPR, realizing that they were late as well rushed after them across the campus, much to the amusement of one Professor Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch, who was shaking her head in exasperation.

Once in class which they got to just as the bell rang, they discovered there Professor was a Portly stud of a man, Professor Port, who decided instead of learning anything of value, time was better used talking about how his father smelt of cabbages and the like.

As class went on, Weiss was becoming increasingly more frustrated with her team leader, who didn't seem to be paying attention at all, occupying her time with random shenanigans, such as balancing a pencil on her nose, or drawing crude images of the teacher talking about cabbages or simply sleeping.

All the could think about was how little, a lazy child such as Ruby, could achieve the rank of leader, so that when the professor asked for a volunteer to prove themselves a true huntsman or huntress she didn't hesitate to raise her hand.

In the front of the class a now fully awake Ruby was watching attentivly as her new partner got into her combat gear, and walked in front of a cage Port had dragged out.

"Are you ready?" Port questioned as he raised his Blunderbuss-Axe.

Weiss simply nodded, as she made small adjustments to her stance. The professor then brought down his weapon on the lock shattering it and releasing the Boarbatusk inside it

Yang and Blake cheered. "Goooo, Weiss!" "Represent, Team RWBY."

As Ruby gave her chear. "You can do it Weiss!" Weiss glared at her and seathed out. "I am trying to concentrate."

The scythe wielder looked down and grumbled. "Well, Sor~ry." _***jerk, meany, snot-face.***_

As the heiress was currently glaring at her leader, she didn't notice the Grimm right in front of her -as it rolled up and charged into her- until the last second, where she used Myrtenaster to deflect its trajectory, unfortunately disarming her in the process.

"Weiss go for its belly!" Ruby called out. "Stop telling me what to do!" Was the Scathing Heiress' only reply. _***fine, see if I ever help you again, Mleh.***_

Using a glyph to block another charge of the Boar she used another glyph to get to her weapon, and proceeded to stab directly into the stunned Boarbatusks eye going straight to its brain instantly killing it.

"Bravo, Bra-vo, excellent work, we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training, now that's all we have for class today, class dismissed."

With one more dirty look towards her red hooded leader. Weiss stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" inquired Yang, Blake just shrugged and Ruby ran out after Weiss.

"Weiss what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? what's wrong!? My leader is nothing but a child. You did nothing to earn you're place, and frankly, I deserve better." and she stormed off.

Ruby just frowned and stuck her tongue out in the angry girls direction. _***bleh, maybe I deserve better than you, ever think about that, stupid jerk face.***_

"Well, that could have gone better."

"Professor Ozpin, Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Don't get discouraged, it has only been a day since you were named leader, I'm sure your team will come around eventually. But, how can you expect to be a leader, if you do not give those under you a reason to follow you."

 _ ***as if I wanted to be leader in the first place. Stupid old dude, Saley was right about you, mister thousand-year-old wizard.***_

Before Ruby could respond he walked off. _***rude, why is everyone so rude***_

Back at the dorm room Weiss had just walked in after a discussion she had with professor Port, after classes had ended, where he pointed out her lack of a good attitude, and how she needed to shape up if she was going to be the best she could be.

The Heiress walked up to her team leaders bunk and drew back the makeshift blanket-curtain, to reveal a sleeping brunette with various textbooks spread around.

Upon shaking her awake, Ruby Whisper yelled groggily. "Weiss, I'm sorry I was studying and then I ran out of coffee, and I fel-" a finger on her lips interrupted her nervous ramblings.

"How do you take your coffee?"

Ruby looked at Weiss confused. "I-I uh what?"

"Just tell me you dunce!"

"Uh, Cream and five sugars."

After leaving the room and returning with a cup of diabet- I mean coffee, she handed it to Ruby and whispered. "I'm sorry how I have been acting, just know, that I will be the best teammate you will ever have."

She then proceeded to go to her bunk and go to sleep. _***you know, maybe she is worth saving after all. Who am I kidding I'm gonna save them all.***_


	7. Where's fall, There's fall

"Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester." The voice of Glynda Goodwitch is heard throughout the arena room as Jaune and Cardin make there way to the ring.

"Break his legs Jaune." Jaune's teammate Nora calls after him as he steps onto the side opposite of Cardin. As both opponents draw their weapons, Jaune gulps nervously.

"Ready to die, weakling."

As the match was started Jaune rushed forward wildly, barely using his shield to defend and swinging his sword in a wide arc towards Cardin's shoulder, which cardin blocked easily and proceeded to kick the sword-wielder in the chest knocking the wind out of him and launching him backward.

Once he had regained his breath Jaune looked up to see a smug grin on Cardin's face. Frustrated he rushed forward madly, and missed the mace coming down on him.

With a sickening crack Jaune was knocked to the ground in one swift stroke. As the mace-user prepared another overhead swing, and got halfway through it before being frozen in place.

"That is quite enough mister Winchester. Now class, as you can see Jaune aura levels have entered the red, this signifying his tournament style loss. In future mister Arc, I recommend watching your aura levels to choose a proper time to attack and defend." Glynda's interference caused the end of the match and Jaune dragged himself off the ring.

At the same time the class ended and everyone started heading to lunch.

 _ ***He isn't gonna be able to protect anyone like that. Oh well I'll just do it for him I don't mind. Even weak people can be saved by me. Yep yep.***_

Teams RWBY and JNPR were eating lunch together, and Nora was telling fantiful tales of her crazy dream, albeit with the occasional correction on Ren making them slightly less fantiful, when Pyrrha interrupted.

"Jaune are you… okay?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Jaune with concern as he looked up.

"Whattt… of course I'm alright… why do you ask?" was his half-hearted, easily seen through response.

"It's just that, you look kinda, sorta, not ok." _***uber duber super wuper, not ok more like, maybe he wants a cookie, yah that's probably it.***_ before Ruby could offer Jaune the glorious creation of gloriousness that cures all ailments. A yelp was heard across the room. When everyone turned in the direction of the distressed call they witnessed Cardin, pulling on the bunny ears of a girl from the upperclassmen.

"See I told you they were real, what a freak."

"Please, stop."

Everyone at the RWBYJNPR table frowned and Yangs eyes were red and she was about to stand up when a rush of wind was feld and the sickening crunch of a broken bone was heard.

"AHHHGGGG!" was the strangled cry of one Cardin Winchester as the hander previously holding the ears captive was snapped to the side at a grotesque angle. And where the break was centered, a spoon being held by none other then the resident cloak wearer, was jammed into it. Everyone in the lunchroom went silent and wide eyed at the young girl they were used to being bubbly and excited, stood with a dark aura and a furious glare set on her face, that made many nearby (including Cardins cronys) step back in fear.

As the glare leasend, but the frown staying present the girl with the spoon spoke.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that I was looking for the Bastard soup and I found you, oh wait, that means I found it, hah silly me."

"What the hell is wrong with you, you bitch."

"What was that I'm sorry I can't hear you over all the bigotry."

Before Cardin could complete the swing that his fist was making towards the shorter girls face, he was once again frozen in place.

"What is going on here."

 _ ***woops.***_

"Miss Rose, care to explain why I see you using a spoon to break fellow classmates wrists?"

"Uhhhhh, I ran into him…. on… accident?" was the timid reply, that sounded strangely like a question.

"Both of you, Ozpin's office, NOW!"

As they scurried off with Glynda on their heels. The rest of team RWBY along with their sister team, finally recovered from their shock and looked at each in confusion before looking at Yang.

"Has she… ever done that before?" was Blakes question after a couple of seconds of silence.

Yang just shrugged. "Sometimes, but I've never seen it that bad before, granted that guy is probably one of the biggest racists I've ever seen so I guess it makes sense."

Weiss gulped as she thought of all the times she mistreated Ruby. _*mental not, never make Ruby angry.*_

"That was soooo coool, sure she didn't break his legs, I woulda broken his legs, but that was so cool." Nora was practically vibrating in place.

"Lets hope that she doesn't get expelled for that." their faces became more solemn, as everyone took in Rens words.

Ozpin sat in his chair with an eyebrow raised at the sight in front of him, Glynda was using her semblance to hold cardin down as he was trying to grab at Ruby Rose who was sitting nearby and staring innocently at him without even a glance at the struggling boy.

"So, mind telling me what all the ruckis is about?" Ozpin inquired and Glynda's response made his eyebrow shoot up even Further.

"Miss Rose broke mister Winchesters wrist with a spoon."

"And why, pray tell, would you do that miss Rose."

"Well mister Ozzy sir this walking meany face, was pulling on a girl's cute little bunny ears and I decided I was hungry for some meany face, but my spoon didn't give me anything it just pushed it away." Ruby responded with a pout.

"This psycho broke my wrist, you should expel her!" exclaimed the 'walking meany face' as he clutched his broken hand.

"Oh, I suppose, and I guess I should also expel you for bigotry, which might I add is against the rules here, mister Winchester."

Cardin shrunk down and paled.

"Now than as I see it, both of you have learned from your mistakes so I see no reason to drag this out, however, should either of these incidents occur again, I will be forced to take action. Is that understood."

"Yes Headmaster." was the simultaneous response.

Ozpin smiled. "Very good, you may go."

Once they were in the hall and Glynda turned back into the office, Cardin turned to the little red hooded girl and snarled. "Mess with me again and you won't get so lucky." and turned around, and started walking down the hall.

Before he even made it ten steps, his bad wrist was grabbed and slammed into the wall, but before he could scream in pain, a hand clamped down on his face. He could only stared horrified into piercing silver eyes, that he could have sworn were glowing as she spoke in a whisper next to his face.

"Next time I see you doing something I don't like, _I will end you and no one will no where you went or who took you,_ do you get me?"

He loosely nodded, and she vanished in a tornado of Roses.

Ruby, back to her usual cheerful self, strolled happily into her dorm room, only to be swarmed by her teammates asking a flurry of questions like. 'Are you ok' 'are you expelled' 'did you get detention' 'do you have any cookies' oh wait, that last one was Ruby.

"Guys I'm fine, because Cardin was being a meany face, he let us of with a warning."

With that they sighed in relief and went back to getting ready for bed.

Once everyone was asleep, Ruby made sure to move as quietly as possible to not wake them up, and lept from the window to go see some of her favorite people in the world.

A pink and brown haired girl strolled into a shabby run-of-the-mill apartment, and walked up to the freezer to grab a tub of neapolitan ice cream, and then walked over to the couch and plopped down next to an orange haired man with a cane resting by his knees.

"So everything go well today?" The cane man said.

The girl just shrugged not looking up from her ice cream. Before he could say anything else thump was heard from the window and the man and the girl grabbed a cane, and a parasol respectively and stood up.

When the window opened they got into fighting stances and prepared to strike when the girl was knocked to the floor by a red bullet, launching the ice cream into the air, which the orange haired man deftly caught.

"Neooooo!" was the excited squeal heard from the red bundle now on top of the ice cream girl.

"I missed you, and roman to of course."

"Well hello red, what are you doing here, aren't kids your age supposed to be in bed."

She just adjusted herself to a sitting position on Neo and pouted up at him.

"Meany, and after I came all this way to see you, nyah." she stuck her tongue up at him and he chuckled.

"I'm just kidding red, what's going on."

He laughed as he picked her up by the hood and placed her on the couch, before handing Neo the Ice cream and sitting down next to her.

"Not much, just got out of the principal's office and got some juicy info."

"You don't say, you gonna tell cinder this said info?" Roman raised an eyebrow as she blew a raspberry and puffed out her cheeks.

"No way, I'm still mad at her, you tell her."

"Fine fine, whats the goods?"

Once Neo resituated herself on the couch and looked at Ruby expectantly.

"I think I found where fall is. There is a panel at the bottom of the elevator buttons in the elevator to the Headmasters office that requires a key to open to an extra button. I'm betting that is where there keeping her."

"Alright red I'll let her know."

"Thanks ro." she said as she hopped up and hugged him and than did the same to Neo.

"I'll see you guys again when we start saving everyone. Bya."

With that she leapt back out the window, and like that she was gone like a strong gust of wind.

"Do you think she really thinks we are saving everyone?"

Neo did not respond and just looked worriedly at the place the girl she grew to see as a sister left from.

 **A/N IMPORTANT IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.**

 **Heyo guys sorry about the wait, and sorry if this chapter is kinda rushed and all over the place, I really just want to get through all the cannon real fast as I have some really good Ideas for later.**

 **And due to that, what are your thoughts on a timeskip, of like, everything until the fight between yang and mercury, everything will be generally the same.**

 **Also i would like to clarify that salem, other than the first time when she was a kid, can only talk to ruby through a grimm like thing inside her grimm mask that she wears on missions, I would also like to say that she isnt really insane….. Yet, just mildy, and the only reason she tortures some people is because salem tells her there after the people she loves, so she makes them pay for it, and again though i say this, she is still slightly insane.**


	8. I'm Sorry (chap 2 fixed)

**A/N I'm so sorry, I forgot the second chapter this whole time, I just reordered the chapters so please go ahead and read chapter 2, but in all honesty it isn't entirely needed, only a small part is really important towards the end.**

 **I'm also sorry for taking so long in posting a new chapter, school and work are taking up alot of time, I will try to post a new chapter by the end of next month.**

 **I have also decided I will be doing a time skip to the beginning of yangs fight in the tournament as everything up to that point will pretty much be the same.**

 **I would also like to clarify, or re-clarify that ruby is not currently fully insane (currently)**

 **In case it seemed like she was I apologize for the inconvenience, thank you for reading my first crack at fanfiction,**

 **Sincerely, ZarcromHex.**


	9. The Ashes Fall

**A/N: Ok so sorry for the long wait, I have decided to do a time skip, it will start off during the vytal festival, probably near the end. Everything up to this point is basically the same as the show, including meeting penny, only difference is that ruby knew penny was a robot.**

 **Without further ado, I give you Shifted Roses, The Ashes Fall.**

 **Ruby's thoughts: *** _ **weet woot***_

"Yang Xiao-Long vs. Mercury Black."

The crowd cheered as the two contestants that were called walk to opposite sides of the stadium as the other contenders left the arena.

 _ ***WHAT, no no no this isn't right, they said she wasn't going to be involved, she promised me.***_

Ruby looked around frantically until she locked eyes with cinder, who smirked at her and put a finger to her lips.

Ruby glared at her, if looks could kill cinder would have been dead ten times over. But Ruby knew that there was nothing she could do, it was to late the round was already starting.

 _ ***damnit***_

"Ready to have some fun, blondie" Mercury smiled a coy smile as he taunted Yang.

"Hells yeah, prepare for a beat down, pretty boy." Came Yangs boisterous response as she cocked her gauntlets and smashed her fists together.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Fight"

Mercury was the first to move darting forward across the stadium, Yang took a swing at his head which he deftly dodged by sliding on his knees under her fist, following up with a kick to her side after he had jumped up behind her.

Yang growled at the hit as her aura flared and she spun around kicking him in the chest launching him away from her.

After he spun around mid air and caught himself he started doing a spinning handstand while shooting his leg guns creating a tornado of bullets, that he then proceeded to launch at the gauntlet user.

In her attempt to block, Yang used her gauntlets to block a few of the bullets but they soon overcame her and exploded on impact kicking up a cloud of dust obscuring her from view.

"Hah, to easy." Mercury stated as he resituated himself on his feet. The crowd was in awe and cheering at the display, and mercury started walking away, when an explosion of aura, and a yell made itself known from the cloud of debris.

Yang appeared from the dust, aura flaring around her with crimson eyes glaring menacingly at the falling smirk of Mercury Black.

"What, exactly, was to easy." She hissed out with a frown.

"You of course"

….

….

….

Silence. For this poor man's soul.

Yang's aura intensified to a point where the dust around her was picking up and her hair was a fiery blaze that promised destruction and pain.

Then she flew at him with a fury of aura and shotgun enhanced punches. Mercury tried as best he could to block the flurry of blows she sent his way but to no avail eventually, she bust threw his guard and smashed into him with the weight of an Atlesion paladin.

And he went down hard.

"And that is the match, Mr. Blacks Aura has gone into the red, the winner is Yang Xiao-Long."

The crowd cheered, and Ruby relaxed in her seat, relieved that nothing untoward had happend.

Then everything went slow motion as Ruby saw Yang drawback her fist and smash it into the defenceless Mercury, and the crowd went quiet murmurs heard throughout as the festival security made its way to the stadium, Ruby had her burning furious gaze set on emerald who was sitting next to cinder, acting innocent.

And again Ruby realized it was to late, no matter what she did she could not fix this, so she just sat back and put her head into her hands and bit her lip.

 _ ***I'm sorry Yang, so so sorry, but it will be ok, soon everything will be ok, just you wait.***_

 **Later, in a side room in the Amity Colosseum-**

"I thought we agreed that she would be left out of this." Ruby was growling at a reclining Mercury who was hiding away so as to keep up the ruse.

Mercury simply shrugged, "plans change, besides it was random, doesn't matter which of the contenders I went against this would have been the outcome."

Ruby grunted and glared at him but left it as it was and left the room.

"Ruby, where have you been." came a strict tone from behind her.

"Oh hey weiss sorry about that was just, er, trying to come to terms with Yangs fight is all."

Weiss looked at her in suspicion but ended up shrugging "I would like for you to join me in greeting my sister."

"Uhhh ok, where, when, why?"

"This way, she just arrived via airship a second ago, and you are my team leader, it seems fit that I should introduce you to my older sister."

Ruby smiled at her, and grinned happily, "hah, I knew you were warming up to me, come on weiss-queen lets go."

"Don't call me that you dunce, this is simply the logical course of action."

Ruby just rolled her eyes as they made their way to the courtyard.

Once they had made it to the courtyard they stopped in front of a atlesion specialist ship that had just landed and was currently opening its hatch.

Then out stepped an almost exact copy of weiss only more mature.

"WINTER, um, I mean, your Presence honors us." Stated the ice girl with a curtsey.

"Hello sister, and you must be Ruby Rose I've heard much about you from my sister I hope she is not to much trouble."

Ruby simply stared dumbly, and muttered, " _more like ice queen, damn, weiss has to be ice princess now, a man thats so long though, she has pretty legs."_

And then Ruby started turning a dark shade of crimson and looked to the ground and fumbled with her hand, and winter merely smirked in amusement.

"Nah she cool, as in ok, not as in the temperature, thought I guess she is that as well, wait maybe that's just her countenance, I'm gonna stop rambling now."

Ruby said as she looked away.

Winter just laughed a low smooth laugh, much to the surprise of Weiss who could count on her hands the number of times she has heard her sister laugh.

"I see some of the tales were true, _fearless Leader Ruby Rose_ , I am sure it will be fun to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise" Ruby responded with a hushed tone, while blushing and looking at her feet.

"Anyway Weiss how have you been?"

"Oh I have been doing quite well, my grades are up and our rank in cla-" 'SMACK'

"Silence you boob" hissed the older of the ice sisters with a smack on Weiss' head. "I asked how have YOU been."

"Oh I have been quite well thank you."

'Snirk' "boob" Ruby chuckled and then grunted receiving an elbow from one heiress.

"Alright than, Weiss let us go and have lunch and you can tell me all about your time here."

"Alright"

As Winter started to walk away Ruby and Weiss stood still for abit both recovering from different things, for Weiss the smack to the head, for Ruby she was trying to calm her blush, while they were distracted a man came up behind the two atlesion knights and destroyed them.

 **~Timeskip because I'm lazy and I suck at fight scenes~**

After the group consisting of General Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, and Professor Ozpin broke up the fight between Ruby's Uncle Crow and Winter, and proceeded to leave towards Ozpin's office, Ruby began to freelly frown, changing from her excited visage she had moments before.

 _ ***Damnit uncle Crow, why did you have to be here now, oh well, this will just make things slightly more difficult.***_

 **~Next Day, Amity Colosseum~**

Ruby was marching through the hall making her way towards Mercury to let out her frustrations on him again, when a door behind her opened and out stepped the man himself.

"What are you doing shouldn't you be hiding?"

"Now why would I do that, when the show is about to start."

"What are you talking about it isn't supposed to start till after we blow up beacon tower?"

Just than the announcer was heard echoing down the hall from the stadium.

"Pyrrha Nikos, vs. Penny Polendina"

And the silver-eyed warriors silver eyes widened in realization.

"No, no this is not how it is supposed to go, what is going on Black."

He smirked and got in a fighting stance, "calm down red, this was always the plan, the queen just decided that some pawns are best left in the dark."

"Fight" came ringing loud and clear from the arena, and at the same time Ruby went rocketing to get around mercury to stop the fight.

As she was just passing Mercury she wheezed as a metal leg made its way into her stomach blocking her path and launching her back.

As she caught herself with her knees and her arm, her other arm clutching her stomach, she looked up and glowered at the man blocking her path.

"Your going to regret that."

"Oh, I don't thin-"

'CRASH' "huh?"

Mercury found himself looking sideways at the retreating back if the opponent he was just facing making her way towards the stadium, when he looked down, he noticed both of his legs shattered beyond recognition.

As Ruby burst out into the open hoping to stop the fight, she made it there just in time to see penny get ripped into pieces.

"NOOOOOO!"

She screamed, as the silence broke and people started shrieking and hiding their eyes from the supposedly gruesome scene in front of them.

The Red tipped girl collapsed onto her knees in shock and was barely registering the scream of the surrounding people or the reveal speech of one Cinder Fall, as she stared at the decimated body of someone she saw as a friend littered on the ground of the arena.

She only started to show movement again when he speech had ended and Pyrrha was about to get eaten by a grimm.

With a roar of anger she shredded the beast with insane speed with a weapon from the recently fallen Penny.

When she had finished slicing up the grimm she slunk down and mumbled over and over.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't suppo-" "Ruby"

The frantic girl started and looked up to see a confused Pyrrha, who also looked like she had been crying.

"What do you mean, Ruby, what wasn't supposed the be like this, what is going on?"

Ruby just looked at her with a blank expression, which slowly turned to one of absolute fury, causing Pyrrha and anyone else to step back, not just from her murderous look, but also from the fact that her eyes sprouted wing like aura's of dazzling silver, and than she let out the loudest shout, louder even than the grimm roar heard moments before.

"SALLLLEEEEEEMMMMMMMM!"

Everyone in the arena clutched their ears in pain and everyone in the surrounding area, looked toward the sound of the scream.

A blast of wind blew everyone in the path of the gate out of the stadium to the ground as a blur of red rocketed past, making its way to the beacon tower.

As she was running toward the tower she got stopped in the courtyard and stood almost eerily still, at the sight of a pile of yellow hair lying on the ground next to a crying faunus.

But it wasn't the blood on the ground, nor the cries of the distressed teammate that had stopped her, no, it was the stump of an arm, an arm that had once belonged to her beloved older sister, that had stilled her. And once again, the area began to grow heavy as a deeply oppressive aura fell over it, anyone nearby took an unconscious step back from the picture of murder that was one Ruby Rose, she walked up to Yang and Blake and paid no mind to blake as she begged for forgiveness, she picked them up carefully and sped off to the medical tent that had been recently set up, where she found and injured team JNPR sans Pyrrha, and Weiss lying on the beds.

Weiss gasped when she saw the state of the yellow and black of her team, and began crying as Ruby set them down, as she was leaving Jaune grabbed her arm and said.

"Pyrrha is still out there, please bring her back."

"Don't worry, no one else will be hurt due to my foolishness."

"What?" Weiss breathed looking at Ruby with wide eyes.

"I'm Sorry." she said walking away. "Truly I am"

And she rocketed off again, up and up the tower she bolted, thinking only of all the ways she would kill Cinder and than Salem if she had the chance.

In the Sky on top of the atlesian control ship, Neo and Roman had just finished knocking General Ironwood off the side of the ship, and Neo turned to Roman and signed with a worried expression.

" _Do you think she will be ok?"_

"I hope so Neo, I really do."

Just when he had finished talking a flash of silver lying burst out over the city of vale wiping out tons of lesser grimm, followed by a fiery explosion coming from the top of the beacon tower.

"I hope so."

 **There you have it, my newest chapter. I quite like how it turned out, though I would appreciate it if you could tell me if it felt rushed or not.**

 **And do not fear the next chapter should be coming soon, within the next 2 weeks at most.**


	10. Roses Fall

**A/N Heyo guys Im posting another chapter way sooner than I expected to, cool huh.**

 **Sorry for the sporadic posting, sometimes I just dont have the motivation to post, sometimes I have a headache or school, so I dont think it will ever be planned.**

 **Keep it coming with the reviews tho, no matter what type it keeps me motivated that people are actually reading my drivel.**

 **Without further ado, I give you, Shifted Rose: Roses Fall**

 **Ruby thoughts:** _ ***all your bases are belong to us***_

 **DISCLAIMER: in case it wasnt clear, I dont own RWBY, it belongs to rooster teeth, and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

Ruby was frantically running up the Beacon Tower as the massive Grimm Wyvern flew overhead sending out hundreds upon hundreds of lesser Grimm onto the decrepit city of Vale.

As she made it to the top she could only watch wide eyed in fear as Cinder drew back a glass bow and arrow and released it into the heart of one Pyrrha Nikos.

"PYYYRRHHAAA"

The silver-eyed warrior collapsed onto her knees as Pyrrhas body crumbled into dust and was swept away into the wind.

"Why, if it is isnt the little kingpin herself, I have to thank you, you know, if it wasn't for you I never would have gotten the powers of the fall maiden. Good job, Ruuu~bbyy"

Silence. Silence that was deafening in its own way, slowly Ruby got to her feet with her eyes shielded by her hair, but still ever silent, the silence that proceeds the storm.

Cinder was smirking at the clearly shaken Ruby with a malicious glee, thinking to have finally broken the irritating scythe-wielder.

But she soon lost her smirk and leapt back as a shining silver light started to grow from the grieving girl.

When she looked up, her eyes were devoid of emotion or empathy, even as her eyes leaked tears of despair because of what she had brought upon her friends and the world, the only thing that kept her from completely losing herself, was the thought of her mother-figure, and sister, Yang. she knew that she would no what to do, and so she set her rage towards the person who caused the grief she now was suffering.

With a flash of silver power the Grimm Wyvern Froze in its place behind the fall witch, and the witch herself, fell, screaming as her eyes was erased from existance along with her left arm.

"You bitch!"

With a shriek the power of fall gathered around the corrupted maiden, and condensed before exploding outward launching debris and Ruby off the tower.

"AHHHH!"

With a scream of pain a metal tooth off of a broken cog embedded itself into one of Ruby's beautifull silver eyes, half blinding her.

As she fell towards the ground Ruby caught sight of Roman and Neo, atop the atlesian command ship, and she activated her semblance and launched herself towards them.

She land with a 'thud' and rolled along the top of the ship, coming to a stop in front of a worried Roman and Neo.

"Red!" A startled cry came from Roman as he and Neo ran up to the collapsed and trembling red-head.

"Red, what happen- Holy-" he started to say but was interrupted when she looked up at him with a single tearful silver eye, as the other leaked blood in its blinded state.

Neo grabbed onto Ruby and lifted her head onto her lap and checked her over for any other obvious injuries before focusing on the damaged eye.

"D-did you kn-know this is how it w-was gonna h-happen." the young warrior asked through choked tears.

Neo and Roman glanced at each other, and as Roman went to speak he noticed a shadow fall over them and looked up.

"Neo! Red! Watch out!" a Grimm Gryphon was dive bombing directly onto the two girls, but before it could hit them they were shoved into the open sky and Neo had just enough time to open her parasol so save them from falling, for them to look back to where they were shoved from.

'CRUNCH'

They could only watch in horror as the Gryphon Pierced itself through the sheet metal of the hull of the ship swallowing Roman whole.

"ROOOOMMMMMAAAAANNN!"

Once they had landed a ways away in the forest outside of a ruined Vale, they collapsed crying into one another's arms.

Neo was devastated, losing the one she saw as a father right before her eyes, the only one other than Ruby to ever see potential in her.

Ruby, Ruby was shattered, no one thing caused her tears to fall, so many friends dying in front of her over a short amount of time.

"It- it wasn't supposed to be l-like this." she choked out. "We were s-supposed to s-save everyone."

Neo just hugged her close to her chest rubbing her back as she cried along with Ruby.

A week later…..

Two figures wearing cloaks walked through a forest towards a lone cabin.

' _Are you sure this is a good idea?'_ on of the figures signs.

"Don't worry Neo, Yang will know what to do, she always knows what to do."

Neo just gave her partner a skeptical look, but didn't push the issue.

As they neared the edge of the forest, Ruby told Neo to stay in the trees as she went on ahead. Neo looked like she wanted to argue, but she knew that the last time she had met Yang hadn't been on the best terms so she relented.

So Ruby entered the cabin alone. As the minutes dragged on, Neo grew ever more worried, and right as she had made up her mind to go into the cabin, a blur of red, and tinted black rose petals shot out the door in a different direction from her. In her worry the ice-cream girl quickly followed.

Moments before, in the cabin…

Yang was slouched on her bed, looking at her stump of an arm with a blank expression, no thoughts ran through her mind only emptiness.

'Crreeaakk'

As the wooden door open she made no move to acknowledge the presence that slowly entered the room.

"Yang?" a timid voice came from the figure.

When she heard the voice her eyes hardened, and crimson started leaking its way into her irises.

"Is it true?" was the hard question that came from the yellow haired brute.

"I-I-I'm, S-s-sorry, Y-yang."

A scoff "your sorry, your sorry are you. You better be sorry, Weiss was taken by her father, Blake ran, Pyrrha is dead, I LOST MY ARM, yah, you better be sorry."

Ruby flinched as tears began flowing from her eyes and she started to tremble.

"I-I didn't M-mean for th-this to h-happ-"

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN TO HAPPEN THAN RUBY!"

Another flinch and the trembles grew and the sniffling became worse.

"You know, when Jaune heard what happened. He wanted to kill you" another Flinch

"He said that you weren't you, that you were a monster, and that a hunter kills monsters, and you know the worst part, I think he might have been right, you are a monster."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Yang's crimson faded and her eyes widened, as she remembered growing up with the sweet little red hooded girl, tears started welling up, and she went to speak but was interrupted by the eerily still cloaked girl who was shaking moments before.

"Your right Yang." now it was Yangs turn to flinch "I am a monster."

The door opened and Yang jolted to action and sat up and asked. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry Yang, I'm going to do what hunters are supposed to do"

Yang's eyes widened again and she coughed out. "What do you mean."

Ruby turned to look at her with a sad smile and broken eyes, that almost caused Yang to collapse in guilt right then and there.

"I'm going to kill the monster." with that she vanished in a flash of red and black roses, leaving a fumbling Yang behind. As she watched her sister's roses fade away, Yang jerked, mind processing, realizing what Ruby had meant before jumping up from the bed and bolting to the door.

"WAIT!"

 **A/N Heyo sorry for the kinda short post but don't worry I'll be sure to post the next chapter within the next week or so.**

 **I'm definitely enjoying writing this, and I hope that you all are too.**

 **Anyway, the main problem I see for the future is once I'm done writing based on the current storyline I might have to take a hiatus for season 6 which is coming out in the 5 days.**

 **That shouldn't be for another couple chapters though so it shouldn't be to much of a problem or very long either.**


	11. Roses Thorn

**A/N sorry this took so long, and sorry if the story is a little rushed or unorganized this is my first time writing, and I'm not the most patient of people so when I have an idea I just want to get it out there. I might just start writing lengthy one-shots instead of longer stories because I forget to write or like in this case where I was studying for a midterms.**

 **And now I give you: Shifted Rose: A Roses Thorn.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY that honor belongs to the genius Monty Oum may he rest in peace. And for those who haven't heard, Stan Lee has passed, a dark day for the superhero world indeed.**

Speech: "heyo"

Thought: _*heyo*_

OTHER speech: **"heyo"**

OTHER Thought: _***heyo***_

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Outskirts of vale, in a infirmary camp…

As dusk fell of the lost city of vale, and the constant flow of medical staff began to wane, the remaining members of team JNPR sat around a dying fire, locked in an unsettling silence as they each stewed in their thoughts of the events that had occured the past weeks.

As the minutes drew on a voice was heard, meak and uneven, a far cry from its usual exuberance its owner used to hold.

"What will we do now?" Nora asked her distressed teammates.

"I don't know." was the silent Ren's meager reply. Jaune scoffed, his eyes hardening before looking up at his teammates.

"I'll tell you what we are gonna do, we are going to avenge Pyrrha."

"How we don't know who-"

"Yes we do!" he said standing up with a start, "I'm going after Ruby with or without you, we all heard what she said in the stadium, and we all know what Weiss told us she said. I'm going tomorrow, either you follow me or you don't." his voice lowering near the end of his statement, he spun around and walked away, toward the tent they had been given.

Nora and Ren sat there in uncomfortable silence for many minutes after their leaders departure, watching as the last of the embers died in the fire in between them, before agan the hammer-wielder spoke.

"Do you really think she did all this?" she stated gesturing to the wounded civilians around them.

"I. I don't know. What I do know is that we won't find out staying here." was the ninjas reply.

"So what should we do, I don't think I could k-kill Ruby even if this was all her doing." Nora shakily asked as she wrapped her arms around herself gripping her collapsed hammer and chewing her lower lip.

It pained Ren to see her like this, again. She should be bouncy and smiley, and constantly bothering him about pancakes, not scared and shivering. He stood up and walked around the fireplace and sat down wrapping his arms around her, she leaned into his embrace, grateful for the comforting gesture.

"I think we should follow Jaune, just not necessarily his goal, and when we find Ruby, we find the truth and make our decision then, ok?" he softly whispered to the shivering girl, rocking her softly.

She just nodded into his chest and closed her eyes. And so they stayed like this in silence until the sun's light vanished beneath the horizon and they joined their leader in the tent.

On a cliff with a lone grave stone….

Ruby stood, with her eye, closed and tears leaking from it, but nary a sound was heard. As she slowly started to open her eyes and look upon the grave before her.

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus kindly_

 _I Scatter_

"It's been awhile mom, probably shouldn't call you mom anymore, I don't deserve you, not anymore." she softly said in a clearly broken voice, unaware of the dark figure slowly approaching from behind her.

"It's funny, I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought I was gonna be the hero who saved the world from monsters, hehe, guess in the end, I do end up stopping at least one monster."

She lifted her hand to inspect the dust pistol she had taken from her house, checking the magazine, and making sure the safety was off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, but sorry isn't really enough is it, I have to atone, this is probably the best way, goodbye, mom, I probably won't be seeing you again."

and she slowly brought the weapon towards her head, and pulled the trigger, as the dark figure behind her leapt at her.

Neo ran as fast as she could trying to follow the slowly fading trail of rose petals, she was worried, very worried that Ruby would do something stupid before she could find her.

She glanced angrily at her travelling partner, who was clearly as distressed, if not more so, than herself.

After Ruby had sped away from the house Neo had gone after her, until she heard the slam of a door, and a loud 'Wait!' from the cabin behind her.

As Yang ran through the forest after her sister she ran into a familiar face, and her eyes turned crimson once again.

"YOU! What are you doing here!?"

Neo just scowled and picked up one of the floating roses and shook it angrily at the blond. And didn't fail to notice the way the girls eyes faded back to lilac and her shoulders drooped.

Neo stomped up to the girl and shook the petal in front of the brute with a questioning look. So Yang hoarsely recounted the prior events. Neo's eyes widened before she glared at the older sister, barely restraining herself for flaying her alive, but she knew, Ruby came first, and so she ran.

As they started approaching a clearing Yang's eyes grew pained in realization for where they were, before the ice-cream girl could raise a questioning eyebrow, a gunshot was heard, and two sets of eyes widened, before they started desperately sprinting toward the origin of the sound they hoped did not mean what they thought it meant.

Yang and Neo entered the clearing to see Ruby with a gun in her hand, next to her head, smoking, but that was not what made them pick up their pace and call out to the red cloaked girl, it was the Beowulf directly behind her.

But before they attacked the creature they stopped shocked, when they realized the monster was not moving an inch, only making growling noises, but not out of anger or hatred, but of of pain.

And they could only stare horrified as 'Ruby' turned around, slightly, to look at them, but not with beady silver eyes, like there were used to, but the deadly, sharp, singular eye that was pitch black darker even than the night itself, with a pupil as red as blood, staring unnervingly emotionless at the pair.

But not even that eye, that could only be described as Grimm, was the reason for their horror, no, it was the twisted arm that once was the claw of the Beowulf, completely covering the right side of her face, all that could be seen was her mouth and left eye, everything else was covered in the stretched out, bent, or crushed shape, of the Beowulf arm. With the bullet from the recently fired gun inbedded in its side, blocking it from reaching Ruby's head.

And even as they watched the Beowulf began to change, thrashing and growling and whining in pain, the Beowulf's body shrunk down, crushing in on itself, with horrible, cracking and squishing noises, with blood constantly dripping from its every part.

And slowly, as the cries of pain died out, it became a shape, that could only be described as a bastardized version of crescent rose, dripping with Grimm blood, with a blade of Grimm armor.

And she smiled, the 'not Ruby', smiled at the two gawking girls before her, and said, in a voice much like Ruby's but with a second deeper raspier voice at the same time.

" **Well, well, well, isn't it just the bestest sister ever,** _ **Yang Xiao-Long,**_ **you happy now, if she wasn't so broken right now, she would be dead, ironic isn't it."** she sneered.

Before she could respond, Ruby's eye went back to its normal silver, and tears started falling from it.

"Why, w-why, I can't even get rid of the monster, after all of this, why, why can't I die?" she sobbed

Before either of the girls could react, Ruby collapsed, unconscious.

Ruby's mind….

Ruby looked around, she stood in the middle of a barren field, with dead trees scattered as far as the eye can see, and a singular red rose in front of her, only it was wilting slightly with some of its petals lying on the ground, and with thorns a solid bone white.

She looked at a figure that looked almost exactly the same as her, that was leaning against a tree, not ten feet away, staring at her with a singular Grimm eye.

it had armor covering it from top to bottom with a face guard that showed its eye and mouth, and the armor was seemingly dripping dark liquid.

most of the armor was black as Grimm, with parts being boney white.

" **Hello, little rose."** it said with a strange sense of softness you wouldn't expect to hear, from such on ominous figure.

"Wh-who are you?"

" **I'm you of course, or at least, I was."**

"W-what do you mean, was?"

" **Your soul broke, split in half, between all your guilt and sorrow, and all your pain and anger."**

"Is that why I feel so, _broken_?"

" **Most likely."**

"If you are all my pain, why, why did you stop me, I just wanted to die."

" **Because, not only am I your pain and anger, but also your empathy. You are lost and broken, but I will protect you, even from yourself. I will protect the rose."** she said gesturing to the rose.

Ruby chuckled darkly, "I can't even kill the monster that is me, instead I'm stuck with an unwanted protector."

" **You are not a monster Ruby, you are a manipulated pawn, used by salem."**

Ruby shook her head, "does not change what I have done. But if I am to be stuck with you, I can't just call you 'Ruby' now can I, miss 'protector of the rose'.

The other Ruby smiled at her and said.

" **Call me Thorn."**

A/N I honestly don't know what to think about this chapter, I have had writers block for the better part of the past month and my brain decided to start working at 2 am, so I'm kinda wiped,

But as usual reviews are welcome.

I also might in maybe 2 or so chapter put this story on hiatus for the rest of season 6 to come out, and maybe start working on some oneshots.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	12. Little bit of a break

**A/N Hello all, sorry that this isn't an update, I'm kinda stuck on Shifted Rose. I have no idea where I wanted to go with this anymore, but don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm done writing this, I'm just gonna have to take longer to think about it.**

 **However, as I said before after this story I probably won't be doing any longer fics, but I will be doing probably longer style one-shots, and then if a specific one-shot gets enough people asking for a continuation then I can do that.**

 **And now, since I don't want to leave you guys hanging, here is a snippet from a one-shot that I'm not to sure about, let me know if you think I should make the whole thing.**

 **~VVVVVVVVVV~**

A 5-year old Yang Xiao Long was slowly making her way through the dense, darkening forest that she believed would be the path to making her family happy again. Behind her, she dragged a red wagon, where a little girl no older than 3, was sleeping, swaddled in a red cloak that was much too big for her.

As the minutes passed the wagons wheel collided with a rock, shaking the little girl awake.

"Yang, Whay' ah we." she said groggily, as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

Without stopping or turning around, Yang responded.

"We are going to find a Mummy, go back to sleep Ruby."

"Oh, you know whe Mumma is?!"

Yang winced and slowed a little, "not summer Ruby, different Mummy and she will help daddy."

"Help daddy? Is daddy sick?" she tilted her head curiously.

"No, yes, kind of, but it's ok, this mummy can help. So go back to sleep Ruby."

And so little Ruby leaned back in the wagon, and wrapped herself in her cloak, and tried to sleep, unfortunately now that she could see her surroundings, she grew more and more afraid.

It was getting darker and darker, and Yang still trudged on, after another 20 minutes of walking they finally saw their destination, but it was not what they were expecting.

A decrepit building lie before them, with windows in pieces and the door barely being held on by its hinges.

Yang collapsed onto her knees, no longer have the energy to move, after a long day of walking, the only thing keeping her going being the hope of finding a new mom, and after finally reaching the place in the picture she had found, she found it wrecked and unlivable.

As she was wallowing in her sorrow, Ruby who had been going to hug Yang, froze and stared wide-eyed at the doorway of the house, where 2 beady red eyes, stared back at her.

Before she could tell yang, a growl was heard from the house, looking up Yang finally noticed the Grimm that were stalking towards them. _'No, no, no, Ruby, I have to protect Ruby, how could I be so stupid.'_

As the Grimm closed in on the 2 girls, Yang grabbed a stick from the ground and charged it, yelling over her shoulder.

"Ruby run!"

Ruby stayed frozen in place, watching as the Grimm used its paw to launch her sisters into a tree, several yards away, as a sickening crack was heard and Yang was knocked unconscious.

The Grimm ignored Ruby for now, and stalked towards the fitfully asleep Yang.

The only thing little Ruby could think of was saving her sister, and burst of light was seen.

 **Minutes before, a little ways away….**

Qrow was running faster than he had ever run before, trying to catch up to his wayward Nieces.

' _Damnit Tai, I'm gonna beat the shit outa you when I get back. Please be safe, please be safe.'_

As he was nearing the house he knew they were headed towards he saw a flash of light, and a crack of thunder.

Dashing towards the location of the noise, he came upon a scene he would remember forever.

Ruby was floating in mid air with eyes, glowing with fiery wings, the wind was whipping all around her, making a mini tornado, right where he saw Yang unconscious was a Grimm, slowly dissolving, and more Grimm began to surround Ruby, as Qrow was about to jump in and kill them, lightning began to rain from the sky, striking half of the dozen Beowulf that were there, killing them instantly, Qrow stood in awe, but was broken from his stupor as Ruby fell from where she was floating and crumbled on the ground.

After making short work of the Grimm that were left he put Yang and Ruby, side by side in the wagon and began walking back home, as he walked he pulled out his scroll, and called an old friend.

"hey, yeah hello to you to."

"Yeah I found them, I found something else to."

"Oz, I found Fall."


	13. comment

please read the comment I posted in the comment section. I put what I wanted to say there for convenience and future readers

thank you


End file.
